sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple Refugee (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next Two days later, Galena and Tashmarine both made it back to the temple. Pyrochlore: There you two are! Galena and Tashmarine both looked exhausted. Galena: Tash, go gets some rest. Tashmarine did exactly that. Once he was out of the main room Galena sat down on the couch. Antimony: No luck on getting him back huh? Galena: Nope. He said that he's gone forever... Pyrochlore: I'm gonna miss the little guy. Padmara: I'm not. In fact, I'm really determined to go find him myself and finish our business. Galena: No. Nobody needs to go and look for him. He needs to just be left alone. Padmara: There is a rebel out there and we all know it and you just want us to leave it alone?! Galena: That's my order. Xa-Phia: Do you think that Rainbow Calsilica gem is going to come back? Hypersthene: I'm guessing she might. Especially with Tashmarine and Aquamarine being so close. Xanthus: Now that I think of it. Why are they so close? Galena: It really isn't any of your business, Xanthus. Xanthus: So you know? Galena: Yes, Tash told me when we were looking for Aqua. Xanthus: Tell us! Galena: No! Hypersthene: Dude, we've known each other for thousands of years. We know that you can't keep secrets that well. Galena struggled to keep a straight face. He wanted to tell them all badly. Galena: Fine, I'll just make it short and simple. Antimony: Just like Pyro’s thought process. Pyrochlore: HEY! Everyone chuckled. Pyrochlore crossed her arms and sat down, mad. Pyrochlore: Go ahead and start, Galena. Galena: So as you all probably know, Aqua is a stable cluster, the first and only. Padmara: First and only? Why aren't we making more? Hypersthene: Gems found it to be too crude and harmful to innocent gems. Padmara: Aquamarine isn't as innocent as you think. Don't let his multiple personalities fool you. Galena: Anyway, he- Xa-Phia: What gems was he made of? Galena: Tashmarine didn't specify. Xa-Phia: I might have to do some research on that. Galena: I do remember him saying that he's made of four gems that were the very first of their kind. Pyrochlore: Aww. He must feel special. Galena: He was created on earth. Some other things happened that I don't want to talk about. Long story short he was once four gems. Hypersthene: That's it? Antimony: What about Tashmarine? Xanthus: Galena, your story telling ways are shit. Galena: Shut up. About Tashmarine I don't know how or what he did to become what he was. But all I know is that his gem was experimented with a wolf from the earth and they somehow managed to permanently bond that with his gem. Padmara: So that explains the tail and the ears. Galena: Yes. He also has a very very good sense of smell. Xa-Phia: So they met at whatever facility this was? Galena: I'm guessing so. And Rainbow Cal used to own and operate it back then. They all heard the outside temple door open. In walked Strontium Titanate. He was furious. Strontium: Three days! The gems all looked confused at each other. Galena: Come again, sir? Strontium: It's about to be three whole days without finding that little creature! Galena: Oh! Tashmarine and I met up with him. But he got away… Strontium: HOW?! Galena: It was raining sir, he had an advantage. Strontium noticed one gem was missing. Galena: Something wrong? Strontium: Where is Tashmarine? Padmara: In his room sleep. Strontium: One of you go and get him, NOW! Galena: Padmara, you go get him. Padmara went to retrieve Tashmarine. It was about thirty seconds before they both came back. Strontium: Galena, you are all going to locate and capture Aqua and shatter him to the point to where he can't be fixed!! Understood!?! Galena: Understood… Strontium: Good! Strontium stormed out of the temple. Galena: Tashmarine. Go lay back down. Tashmarine: No! I'm not going to allow you to do something like that! Galena: We’re not! We are just going to bring him back here! Now go lay down! Tashmarine knew that he needed to save Aqua, but he developed a good enough relationship with Galena to trust him. Tash went back to his room and layed back down. Galena: I hate having to lie to him. Pyrochlore: Wait… So you’re actually going through with shattering Aquamarine? Galena: Unfortunately so. Pyrochlore: You’ve changed a lot man. Galena: So? Things change. Now we’re going to have to split into two teams. Padmara: Any specific way you want to split us up? Galena: Antimony, and Pyrochlore come with me. The rest of you go together. Pyrochlore: No. I’m not going. Galena: Excuse me? Pyrochlore: I’m not going to be involved in shattering a friend of mine! Galena: Pyrochlore, I don’t care what you think, you are going with me to find Aquamarine and that’s final! Pyrochlore: I. SAID. NO! Pyrochlore had summoned her umbrella. She swung the sharp pointy end at Galena. She cut him down his chest leaving a deep line. Everyone in the room was absolutely shocked that Pyrochlore out of all gems had the guts to do that. Galena looked at her with a shocked expression. She was horrified. She didn’t know what to do next. Galena finally retreated into his gem. Pyrochlore looked at the other gems around the room. She slowly started backing out of the room. She ran for it once she was out of the temple. She warped out, where to is unknown. Xanthus: Looks like she's not the weak and innocent gem I thought she was if she had the guts to do that! Xa-Phia: Galena is not going to be happy when he reforms Hypersthene: And we’ll never hear the end of it. Galena reformed on his hands and knees. He seemed to have shorter hair than he did before. He appeared to be out of breath. Galena: Where is she?! Antimony: Gone girl. Galena: Aquamarine is now not our main priority! Pyrochlore is! Padmara: I bet she’s on her way to find Aquamarine right now! If we find her, we find him! ~End~ Asylum Refugee (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:A to Z